Disrupting the ordering of periodic structures results in so-called quasi-random photonic structures, which can provide significant flexibility when engineering the optical response of materials1-4. Random and quasi-random photonic structures are abundant in many species in nature5-7 and have been adopted for diverse engineering applications, such as highly-efficient photon extraction in light-emitting diodes8, biomimetic structural coloration5,9, and random lasing10,11. Quasi-random nanostructures are advantageous for light trapping in thin film solar cells because, unlike perfectly periodic12-16 or totally random structures, they can offer both broadband absorption enhancement and customizable spectral response for different photoactive materials4,17-19. Subwavelength disordered nanostructures are typically custom-made via advanced lithography over a limited area.